Хаггард, Генри Райдер
Генри Райдер Хаггард ( , 22 июня 1856 Браденем (графство Норфолк) — 14 мая 1925 Лондон) — английский прозаик, юрист и специалист по агрономии и почвоведению; классик мировой приключенческой литературы, наряду с Льюисом Кэрроллом и Эдгаром По основоположник жанра фэнтези. Биография thumb|Генри Райдер Хаггард|left После окончания адвокатуры между 1875 и 1881 жил в Южной Африке: был сначала секретарем Генри Булвера — губернатора провинции Наталь, потом в 1878 году стал управителем и регистратором Верховного суда в Трансваале. Затем осел в Англии и занялся сельским хозяйством и литературным трудом. Изъездил всю Англию, составив доклад о состоянии сельского хозяйства и положении сельского населения. В 1884 году сдал соответствующий экзамен и стал практикующим адвокатом. Впрочем, адвокатская практика Хаггарда не привлекала — ему хотелось писать. Хаггард с немалым успехом пробовал свои силы в сочинении исторических, психологических и фантастических рассказов. Всё им созданное отмечено богатым воображением, необычайным правдоподобием и масштабностью повествования. В награду за труды во благо Британской империи он был возведен в рыцарское достоинство (1912). Творчество Всемирную известность Хаггарду принесли романы о приключениях в Южной Африке, в которых существенную роль играет фантастический элемент; постоянная заворожённость автора затерянными мирами, руинами древних загадочных цивилизаций, архаическими культами бессмертия и перевоплощения душ сделали его (в глазах многих критиков) одним из безусловных предтеч современного фэнтези . Популярный герой Хаггарда, белый охотник и искатель приключений Аллан Квотермейн является центральным персонажем многих книг. Приключения Аллана Квотермейна * 1885 — «Копи царя Соломона» (King Solomon’s Mines), снят фильм «Копи царя Соломона» * 1887 — «Аллан Кватермэн: описание его дальнейших приключений и открытий в компании с баронетом сэром Генри Кертисом, капитаном Джоном Гудом и неким Умслопогаасом» (Allan Quatermain: Being an Account of His Further Adventures and Discoveries in Company with Sir Hehry Curtis, Bart., Commander John Good, and one Umslopogaas) * 1889 — «Месть Майвы» (Maiwa’s Revenge) * 1912 — «Мари» (Marie) * 1913 — «Дитя бури» (Child of Storm) * 1915 — «Священный цветок» (The Holy Flower) * 1916 — «Дитя слоновой кости» (The Ivory Child) * 1916 — «Конченные» (Finished) * 1920 — «Древний Аллан» (The Ancient Allan) * 1921 — «Она и Аллан» (She and Allan) * 1924 — «Хеу-хеу, или Чудовище» (Heu-Heu, or the Monster) * 1926 — «Сокровища озера» (The Treasure of the Lake) * 1927 — «Аллан и боги льда: история начал» (Allan and the Ice Gods: A Tale of Beginnigs) Приключения Айеши * 1887 — «Она: история приключения» (She: A History of Adventure) * 1905 — «Айеша: возвращение Её» (Ayesha: The Return of She) * 1923 — «Дочь мудрости: жизнь и любовный роман Той-Которая-Подчиняет» (Wisdom’s Daughter: The Life and Love Story of She-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed) Другие произведения * 1889 — «Клеопатра» * 1890 — «Всемирное желание» (The World’s Desire), в соавторстве с Эндрю Лэнгом * 1891 — «Эрик Светлоокий» (Eric Brighteyes, эпический роман о викингах) * 1893 — «Дочь Монтесумы» * 1894 — «Люди тумана» (The People of the Mist) * 1895 — «Сердце мира» (Heart of the World) * 1896 — «Колдун» (The Wizard) * 1903 — «Стелла Фрегелиус: история трех судеб» (Stella Fregelius: A Tale of Three Destinies) * 1906 — «Бенита: африканский роман» (Benita: An African Romance) * 1907 — «Прекрасная Маргарет» * 1908 — «Жёлтый бог: африканский идол» (The Yellow God: An Idol of Africa) * 1909 — «Хозяйка Блосхолма» (The Lady of Blossholme) * 1910 — «Перстень царицы Савской» (Queen Sheba’s Ring) * 1911 — «Махатма и заяц: история во сне» (The Mahatma and the Hare: A Dream Story) * 1918 — «Вечная любовь» (Love Eternal) * 1919 — «Когда мир встряхнулся: описание великих приключений Бастина, Бикли и Эрбютнота» (When the World Shook: Being an Account of the Great Adventure of Bastin, Bickley, and Arbuthnot) * 1920 — «Смит и фараоны» (Smith and the Pharaohs) Сборник произведений Ссылки * Н. Д. Садомская «Творчество Г. Р. Хаггарда в зеркале отечественной критики» *Русскоязычный сайт посвящённый Г.Р.Хаггарду и его произведениям Категория:Генри Райдер Хаггард Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту ar:هنري رايدر هاجرد bn:হেনরি রাইডার হ্যাগার্ড ca:Henry Rider Haggard de:Henry Rider Haggard el:Χένρυ Ράιντερ Χάγκαρντ en:Henry Rider Haggard eo:Henry Rider Haggard es:H. Rider Haggard et:Henry Rider Haggard eu:Henry Rider Haggard fi:Henry Rider Haggard fr:Henry Rider Haggard gl:Henry Rider Haggard he:הנרי ריידר הגרד it:Henry Rider Haggard ja:ヘンリー・ライダー・ハガード ka:ჰენრი რაიდერ ჰაგარდი nl:Henry Rider Haggard pl:Henry Rider Haggard pt:Henry Rider Haggard sh:Henry Rider Haggard sv:Henry Rider Haggard th:เอช. ไรเดอร์ แฮ็กการ์ด tt:Генри Хаггард zh:亨利·萊特·哈葛德